


What's Mine Is Not Yours

by Fleeting_Eternity



Category: Deidara - Fandom, Deidara x OC - Fandom, Fanfic - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:21:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleeting_Eternity/pseuds/Fleeting_Eternity
Summary: "You can look all you want, but you cannot touch. Don't even think about it, Hm"





	What's Mine Is Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This Jumps from Hikaru's POV to Deidara's POV
> 
> I literally pulled this story out of my ass last minuet. I wanted to do a jealous Deidara.

Walking hand in hand with Deidara was like being inside the most greatest of dreams.

Never in my very wildest dreams thought we would end up like this. Together.

 

It still astounds me even years later..that we stuck together for so long..maybe perhaps it's because I'm so damn stubborn for my own good or because I just love the blond so much that not even the hardships we had gone through and the strain on our relationship could pull us apart.

 

Although for a while I thought I was going to have to give up on him. And let him go but I'm trying not to be petty about the past anymore and try and make amends with it. The boy has already apologized to me enough as is I couldn't ask any more of him.

 

He had a mischievous look on his face as he lead me down through a more quiet part of our village maybe just as deserted as the section of where we resided but at least we wouldn't be seen sneaking around.

 

If he was this worried about getting caught, should we really be doing it?

 

“Deidara I don't want you to get in trouble” I said, keeping eye out at every open corner to see if anyone was coming. It was clear.

 

He hushed me, eagerly taking something out of his jacket pocket, it was an old brass key. He inserted it into the lock on the door and instantly a click sound was heard and we both stepped inside careful not to have the door slam shut behind us.

 

I shivered at the rush of cold air, rubbing my gloved hands together to warm up.

 

“Just wait here, hm” He said, gesturing with his hand for me to stay put while he rummaged around the room, going through boxes and cabinets. I took a seat on a stool next to one of the workshop tables admiring all the different kinds of ingredients used to make explosions. Deidara had no need for any of this thanks to that jutsu of his.

 

“Ah! I found it!” Deidara exclaimed, propping it up on the table with a thud as he put it down, it was another one of his beautiful sculptures but somehow this one seemed different from the rest. While it kept the same style the shape of it was unqiue and I noticed something engraved in the side of it that caught me by surprise.

 

“Is that..the Uchiha symbol..? or am I mistaken?” I asked, looking up at him.

 

He smiled, nodding. “No, you're right, that's what it is.”

 

My smile grew wide and my heart fluttered. It really was great. Just as all his masterpieces were.

 

“I wanted to put apart of you into this one..so be grateful because I don't put anything else into my art unless it has something meaning to it. And you mean a great deal to me hm” He said, looking over to read my expression. My eyes were glowing, I was so flattered by his kind gesture I had no words for it.

 

“Thank you Dei, I'm truly grateful.” I said softly, twiddling my fingers shyly looking down at me feet.

He took a seat right down next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist pulling me closer to him so that our bodies were touching. Our feelings arced between us like lightning.

 

“You know how much you mean to me, right..?” He said, squeezing my shoulder.

 

Of course I knew. Before I would have questioned it but now I didn't have to think twice.

 

“I know Dei..” I said, stroking his cold red cheek.

 

He covered my hands with both of his and spoke again.

 

“I'm not going anywhere alright? hm.” His flattery was nice and all but it's not like Deidara..his tone of voice worried me because it was almost like he was trying to convince someone else, not me.

 

“Is everything alright?” I asked him.

 

“Yeah of course why wouldn't I be hm?”

 

Oh Deidara you really are bad at lieing..but I will let it go for now, I'm sure you will come around later.

He noticed me shivering and pulled me up from my seat.

 

“I'm sorry, you're getting cold. I just was excited to show you my latest work and I got distracted. But my real work is the explosion it will make and that's what I really look forward to showing you hm.”

 

“I'm sure it'll be a _blast._ ” I grinned , trying hard not to laugh at my own dumb pun. 

 

Deidara rolled his eyes as we walked out of the building, keeping me close. 

 

“You've been dying to use that since we've gotten here haven't you? Hm.”

 

Oh come on Deidara you knew that was good, you want to laugh I know you do. 

 

 

 

Deidara and I were seated comfortably in a booth sitting across from each other, sipping at hot beverages to warm up our bellies. Mine being coffee and his being some form of tea that I couldn't stand the smell of. 

 

“How can you drink that bitter tasting garbage hm?” Deidara commented as I chugged down more of my black coffee.

 

“I could ask you the same thing blondie.” I gave it back to him and received a smirk from him. He traced his fingers to my hands, feeling the softness of my skin, his stunning bright blue eyes becoming lost in mine. 

 

The way he looked at me caused me to blush a deep shade of red. 

 

“Your face is red hm” He commented in a teasing voice, flicking his tongue.

 

“No..yours is!” I shouted, feeling embarrassed and had no other comeback to give him. 

 

Wow that was just terrible..

 

“Am I making you nervous..? Hm.” I felt his hand creep down under the table, his palm resting on my thigh feeling something wet sliding across it causing me to jerk.

 

“D-Dei..!!” I squeaked, my face was burning. 

 

“Yes..my love?” He said so casually. Oh you know damn well what you are doing. Bastard..

 

“Hikaru..!!” A pitched voice yelled across the room, waving over at me. For once I was kind of glad the moment was ruined. If Deidara had done anything else I don't think I would have been able to withhold my sounds. 

 

“Haven't seen you in a while. How's your time off going?” He asked me, leaning against the table with his hand.

 

“It's good, I've been a little rather busy” I said, looking over at Deidara, who had suddenly gone quiet. 

 

“Oh so your the boyfriend I've been hearing so much about!”

 

 

Deidara's POV

 

_ You damn bastard how dare you come over here and ruin our moment, I outta blow you to hell just for doing that, hm.  _

 

“Yeah, that's me I'm  _ her _ boyfriend, hm” I said, gritting through my teeth, gripping onto Hikaru's hand on the table, while my other hand still placed on her thigh under the table, my mouth on my hand clamped down causing her to wince a little. 

 

The man turned back to Hikaru, looking at her in such a way that made me want to kill him right here, but she was too oblivious to notice. 

 

“You know I miss you back at work, so come back soon you hear?” He winked at her and she smiled in return.

 

Was he doing all this on purpose..? Why the hell couldn't she see what he was doing?!

 

I could feel my blood beginning to boil, their interaction was making me sick. I wanted to throw him out of the damn store and leave me and her back to our date. Hikaru was  _ mine _ ..not his..

 

“I will get back soon. I'm just enjoying spending my time with Deidara. It isn't often we can be together like this.”

 

The man nodded, looking at me almost disapprovingly.

 

“So He leaves you alone most of the time?”

I gripped my fist tightly, feeling myself shaking. 

 

“No it's not like that! He just has to go on missions a lot..but I don't mind he's doing it for a good reason.” She was trying she really was. But knowing now that I'm absent a lot he thinks he can slid his way right into her life.

 

He is messing with wrong guy's girl. I angrily sipped at my tea wanting to shatter the glass in my hands. I wanted to remove her from him..I wanted her to stop talking to him. He better stop looking at her like that or I swear to God..

 

My thoughts soon consumed to be snarky and assuming.  _ Yeah, Yeah asshole just keep holding her attention, you're not the one who will be kissing those sweet lips and fucking her senseless later. Hah you fucking wish.  _

 

She was all of mine..he could only dream of having her like that. And if he so much as lay's one fucking hand on her I will castrate him myself. 

 

Why the hell are they still talking?! Geeze..if this keeps up I may need to go to some drastic measures. Though I wont really want to do it. But God..if I don't diffuse my anger somehow I will explode inside this entire cafe, but I don't want to embarrass her like that. 

 

I had to make up some excuse. 

 

“Hikaru, we're gonna be late.” I said sliding out of the booth with her hand grasped tightly in mine. 

 

“Huh late for---”

 

I slapped down a tip on the table for our waitress, I pressed her into me close as we headed towards the exit. 

 

“Guess I'll catch you later!” The man shouted to her with disappointment clearly shown in his eyes. I stuck my tongue out, grinning. 

 

“Sorry, she's gonna be a little busy. Later, hm!” 

 

I rushed us out of the scene as quickly as possible, Hikaru had a hard time keeping up with me, and kept asking me questions along the way until we had made back to the comfort of our apartment. 

 

“Deidara! What's wrong with you?” She asked, trying to release my grip on her, but I wouldn't let up. I pressed her up against the wall, our bodies practically melting into each other. 

 

“You're mine, you got that hm?” I said in a stern voice, forcefully pressing my lips into hers, gliding my hands along her sides. She gasped a little bit. 

 

_ Only you..can makes those noises for me.. _

 

She pushed me back with what strength she had, parting our lips. 

 

“Are you okay sweetie..?” She asked with concern. 

I blushed, looking away for a brief moment.

 

“I..I hated the way he looked at you...it pissed me off...” I grumbled. 

 

She pressed her palm against the side of my face. “Were you jealous..? Come on Deidara..you have no reason to be..” 

 

Then why was I..

 

It's still so hard for me to grasp the concept that she loved me..nobody ever has done before..I've only ever really loved myself. That's kinda pathetic now that I think about it. These feelings to me are still so new..its still so hard accept that someone as kind as Hikaru could love someone like me. And I never want this feeling to leave me.

 

“I just...” I sighed. 

 

“Don't want you to go anywhere hm..”

I admitted, hating to leave myself vulnerable like this. 

 

“I'm not going anywhere Dei..I waited a long time for you..Though it was a rough ride I'm glad I stuck through it with you.”

 

Her words gave me goosebumps, I pressed my forehead against hers our nose's touching.  _ What did I do to deserve you..? _

 

“So..uh..” I sheepishly began but her lips forced themselves against mine to hush me, my mouth responding greedily to her actions, a teasing moan escaped as she pulled away just as soon as the kiss started. 

 

She had a big smirk. 

 

“You are seriously asking for it Hikaru hm.” My hands found their way to her breasts, giving them a soft squeeze, my lips finding their way to her jawline, placing soft kisses as I traveled over to her neck. A shudder shook her frame when my tongue darted out to lick the side of her neck.

 

“You won't let me take charge for once..?” She asked, moaning. 

 

“Not a chance. I'm going to make you scream my name is pure ecstasy so that everyone will know who you belong to..” My voice coming out in heavy pants. 

 

her hands wandered on every inch of my body, mainly keeping her hands to my chest, she squeezed her thighs tightly together once I found my way down to her hips.  _ I can't have you doing that _

 

I removed every inch of our clothing, throwing them in every direction not caring where they would land and would worry about it later. Our mouths finally disconnected, heavy pants escaped as we both gasped for air. Her hand traced over my bulge and she started to pump me up and down in a fast manner. 

 

“Fuck yes...” I groaned deeply, flooding her ears as I pushed into her. 

“D-Deidara..” Her name escaped from her lips and drove me to grab her breasts again, this time allowing my mouth's on my hands to play a little at her sensitive buds. Her hands balled up in fists as she tried to withhold her moans. 

 

“Let it out..don't old back..” I said, while placing her arms around my neck continuing to arouse her. Her voice refused to stay quiet, small moans escaped her throat when it all seemed too much. her hips began to thrust against me without you realizing.  _ You were so wet..and so soon..looks like we may have to skip out on foreplay again _

 

“Please Deidara..” She begged against my mouth, moving her hips up and forward to rub my shaft against her. My hands descended to her thighs.

 

“Say it..” I growled into her ear, she squirmed lightly at my breathing in her ear. One look into her soft amber eyes told me she needed me just as much as I needed her in this moment. I didn't want to keep her waiting any longer but I enjoyed teasing her. 

 

“Please..fuck me Dei...” She gasped again.  _ Ah yes there it is. Just what I wanted to hear.  _

I lifted up her body and commanded her to wrap her legs around me which she didn't hesitate to do. I rubbed the head of my dick up against her entrance, pushing against her sensitive folds. 

 

“Who do you belong to..?” I gave her a cocky smirk. 

 

“I-I'm yours Deidara..” She panted out, the rubbing ending its slow motion to position myself and slide right into her. A shriek of pleasure escaped her lips and her arms tightened around my neck and plastered our chest together. My breath became shaky as I breathed out, her body trembled in my grasp.

 

I proceeded to move. I thrusted deeply into her, feeling her nails digging into my back causing me to release a groan. 

 

“You feel so good...” I whispered into her ear, suddenly the room became hotter than before. 

 

Hikaru never struck me to be the type of person to indulge in any sort of dirty talk but again this woman always has a way of surprising me, here making these kinds of noises and speaking of things that guy's thought only existed in their minds. 

 

_ This was all mine.. _

 

I wanted to hear more. 

 

I gave two more agonizingly slow and long thrusts before I picked up the pace. she gave me more than I could ask for. Her face was hot and red and a few times she even stuck her tongue out in pleasure, it was enough to send sensations of satisfaction through my limbs.  _ God if you keep making faces like that I'm going to.. _

 

I squeezed her thighs harder, lifting her up over the the sofa, placing her down onto your back, crawling on top of her. 

 

I looked down once more into those beautiful eyes of hers, amazed of their beauty..even her one rinnegan eye that stuck out so much. But that's what made her unique..

They seemed a lot darker this time, clouded with lust, in just her eyes I could read her whole expressions all of her emotions. They said so much more than our groans and moans ever could. 

 

“D-Dei..!” she gasped and suddenly arched into me, her grip on me becoming tighter.

 

“I know..I'm almost there..” I growled out, picking up the pace once more now that I knew she was getting closer to her climax. We could both cum together at the same time. She closed her eyes tightly unable to keep them open anymore. 

 

_ Oh God yes..This feeling..I wanted to relish it forever..I felt like I was going crazy..Only she could ever do this to me.  _

 

I growled out her name heavily once more, “Oh God..I'm gonna...” I wasn't able to finish my sentence as I hissed and bit my bottom lip, struggling to keep my breathing from becoming ragged. I lowered my head brushing my lips against her neck, pulling her in close. Both of us let out screams of pleasure as we both came together. My lips muffled my groan and after a few twitches of my body I started to calm down. 

 

I kept myself still inside her, panting while gazing down at her.

 

“T-that was..amazing...” She gasped trying to catch her breath.

 

I laughed. “Oh sweetie..I'm not done with you yet. I'm gonna fuck you on every surface of this damn apartment.”

 

He eyes grew wide for a moment, but she smiled. 

 

“I may not be able to walk for a while..”

 

I pulled her up from the couch, holding her in my arms, carrying her off to another part of the room, 

 

“Just leave that to me, hm.” 

 


End file.
